kurohana_the_dark_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurohana: The Dark Guild
KUROHANA Kurohana(lit. means Black Flower) is a guild located at the Earth Land in the country of Bellum. 'HISTORY' Located at the country of Bellum where civil war is constant. A group of powerful individuals founded Kurohana in the year 1120 chromosomes. Kurohana took some drastic changes when new leaders took control of the guild. A new leader will be appointed every 2000 chromosomes and will have a trial for the position. Being a dark guild, Kurohana have a history of having participated on wars and assassination missions. 'Masters of the Guild' Kurohana took some drastic changes over the time of its foundation. A few notable people that became the master of the guild are the following. 'Maou Sadao ' Maou Sadao (reign 1120 - 1500) is one of the founding fathers of the guild. Not much is known about his early life and his death, but his legacy as the Grand Master of the Kurohana shapes the guild as what we know today. He have a wife and two children which later became the next heir of the Kurohana. 'Maou Jacob' Maou Jacob (reign 1500-1550) is the oldest son of Maou Sadao and is the second Grand Master of Kurohana. His leadership is considered as aggressive and his personal vendetta against the neighboring countries endangered the guild. Under his leadership, he launched a full attack on the countries that defied his orders. The guild suffers from heavy casualties and the death of Jacob lowered the members moral to the point of the guild being disbanded. A few still holds the true spirit of a black flower warrior and that later became the new era of Kurohana. 'Caleum Vairriliaz' Caleum Vairriliaz (reign 1600-present) is the second son of Maou Sadao and is the third Grand Master of Kurohana. He recreated the guild over 300 hundred years ago. It is said that he had deserted the guild and had left it to a new master, then vanished from the face of the earth. The guild grew dark. Caleum had returned 200 years afterwards to watch the guild fall to a legal guild from the country of Fiore. Cale himself was the "fourth strongest" member behind three others including the master. However, when the legal guild invaded he "slept" through his post purposefully. After which he had watched the legal guild that had invaded was nearly killed off by the current master at full strength, after previously defeating the rest of Ancient-Kurohana's dark members. Caleum had appeared and stopped the Master in his tracks easily, protecting the legal guild members.This is where he had met Mavis Vermillion for the first time. Caleum relocated the guild from the country Seven into Bellum... 100 hundred years after that event... 'RECRUITMENT' A simple knock at the door will have you the rights to join the guild. Though you need to follow the rules and the tenets of the guild. Also, if a member is fully committed on abiding the guild, he/she will have the guild mark tattooed on the person's body. 'Rules of the Guild' *The rules are absolute ; a break of a rule will result of vanishment or a solitary confinement. *Do not have spoil the minds of other members with you dirty, perverted, dishonorable sexual desires. *Do not hang a picture of yourself in the guild even if you have artistic face or just a normal one. Keep it in moderate. *Do not run around the guild. *Do not validate your existence by hurting others. *Do not be Goku. *Manners maketh man. Respect the members of the guild. 'Tenets of the Guild' *Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent *Collateral damage is kinda cool but you need to hide in plain sight. *Do not compromise the brotherhood. 'Trivia' *"Kuro" in japanese means "black, while "hana" means "flower". Literally translates to "Black Flower". *The guild has it's own currency system and black market. *Even though they are considered as a dark guild, the ideology of the guild is somewhat morally considered as good despite the guild's infamous reputation. *They accept contracts and assassinations. *They have a secret communication system that is called "kik".